The year that was never told
by crystalisaluvr
Summary: You know the story that is in the books but what if there was a year that didnt get told... A new girl... Fred, Draco, & Harry in love... And lots of Drama... yea i love it hope you do too
1. The New Girl

Suthard, Crystal

Start date 3/36/06

Diclaimer: Some of the characters and plot lines are J K Rowlings but most are mine

_**The Year That Was Never Told **_

(It Was To "Grown Up")

My Harry Potter Fan Fiction

It's the end of the summer and time to go catch a train. But not just any train it's the train going to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Everyone is starting to get on the train. Except for a couple of people who come rushing by.

"Harry hurry" yells a very hurried and worried young woman.

"Almost there" yells an older lady.

A young girl she is about five-five, brownish red hair, green eyes, tanned skin, she is slightly skinny and has done a lot of modeling in her time. .. She is in a short brown skirt, a black tank top with brown embroidery, and the matching shoes. She stands between platforms nine and ten looking very confused. Thinking about whether or not to ask anyone for help but who would think she was telling the truth going to Wizarding School. At her old school you used floo Powder to get there. Just then she hears.

"Here we are platform nine and three quarters" which is said by a very plump old women with fiery red hair.

She is followed by seven people. Five of which have the same fiery red hair and the girl took them to be the plump ladies husband and children. Then there was another girl who had bushy brown hair and she took this as one of the boy's girlfriend. She let her eyes linger on the last one he was a very cute boy. Tall, jet black hair, emerald green eyes gosh how she loved a guy's eyes, and it looked like a scar on his forehead. She looked away this brought very bad memories. At last she spoke up.

"Ummmmm… excuse me." She said very shyly "how do you get on..."

She waves her hand at the space in-between platforms nine and ten.

"You just run into the barrier between platforms nine and ten." says the guy that she had been looking at. Realizing the look of terror on the girls face he says "don't worry I'll go with you."

"Ready" yells the bushy haired girl "go."

They start to run. The young girl shuts her eyes. A couple of seconds later she opens them to find they are on platform nine and three quarters.

"Wow" the girl thinks to her that was fun.

"What is your name?" asks the mysterious guy.

But before she could answer the very fleshy woman ushers him away from the schoolgirl and towards the train. The girl then heads to the train. She gets on and is trying to find a place to sit when she sees the mystifying gut.

One of the red heads from the look of things the youngest guy in that family sees her then asks her to come and join them in they're corridor saying they have plenty of room.

"What is your name?" asks the guy she likes again.

"My name is Jade" answers the girl "I am a transfer from Beaxdebons Academy."

"I didn't know you could do that." Says the red headed guy.

"Of course you didn't." teases the wild haired girl as she starts to laugh. "Do you know what house you'll be in?"

"Yes hold on let me get the paper out." Jade begins going through her purse looking for the information she got by owl carrier. "Here it is…hmmm…oh yes house Gryffindor. She looks worried "What houses are you guys in?"

We are all in Gryffindor." Says the burgundy headed girl from earlier who has just entered the room "Hi, my name is Ginny."

"Hi" Sabrina shakes Ginny's hand.

"Where are our manners we forgot to introduce ourselves I'm Harry." Says the boy pointing to himself.

"That's Ron and Hermione" he says pointing at both.

"Nice to meet you all." Says the girl appreciatively. _What she is thinking about is Harry and how she really does want to get to know him and how hot he was then she saw the scar again and turned away from him._ She put the looks with the name its Harry Potter someone she would have to keep away from if she wanted to keep her secret.

"I didn't know you could get the house you'll be in before the sorting ceremony" says the girl named Ginny.

"I only could because I'm a transfer from another school so they made an exception." She said in a very know it all voice.

"I'm Draco Malfoy." Says a tall, Skinny, Blonde boy who enters the corridor "If you know me then you don't need to know any of these cast a ways."

"What if I don't want to know you?" Says the girl angry that he is trying to tell her who she needs to know and mad he is talking bad about Harry. "What if I want to know them and not you? What was you're name again?"

Draco rushes off muttering about the girl being no good just like the rest of them.

"We better go change" says Hermione.

As they walk out the corridor Jade walks into a strange looking girl. The girl was about 5-2, Reddish brown hair with green tips; she was wearing a short black dress with red details, a black Dalmatian sweater, and black wedge shoes that tie up the leg with red ribbon.

"Excueze moi" says the girl with little attitude.

"Sorry" says jade with a little bit of an attitude back. "What's your name?"

"Sabrina" they all start walking to get changed "my friends call me sabs."

"Cool, I'm Jade and this is Hermione" Sabrina looks them both up and down. She starts to ease up.

"I've never seen you before"

"I'm a transfer from _Beaxdebons Academy_" says Jade as she starts to like this girl.

"That's cool How was it over there" Sabs says "I heard it was cold."

"It is a little but you get used to it" says Jade not knowing Sabs knew anything of her old school. By then they were in their uniforms.

"Oh Gosh" says Jade surprised to see Sabs is a Slytherin.

Sabs just walks out muttering with disbelief

"She's a Gryffindor… she's a Gryffindor"

"I knew she was Slytherin" said a frustrated Hermione

"Why didn't you tell me" Yells a bewildered Jade "She just gave me the worst look ever and walked out."

Just then a longish blonde haired, blue eyed, as tall as Jade boy walked out of his corridor.

"Could You Quiet Down" He asked

"SORRY" said Jade "My name is Jade."

"I'm Aries" said the guy

"I like your name" says Jade in a high-pitched petite schoolgirl voice. She was getting tense. Then she saw his Slytherin robes "sorry to bother you" she yelled as she ran away.

"_To think I found him cute" she thought to herself_

"You liked him didn't you" says a girl with black and blonde hair, two different colored eyes one green and one golden. She was wearing black and red. "I'm rose" Jade saw that she was in Ravenclaw.

"hi I'm Jade" she says she looks at Rose suspiciously "how did you know?"

"I saw you blush when you saw what house he was in."

"Ohhh… Do you think he noticed?" Rose thought for a minute.

"No But he's also not mean to people in different houses."

Jade starts to blush knowing that the girl might be right. Just then the train suddenly stops.

"Well I guess we're here" screams Jade after the roar of the new voices in the hall.

"Jade" calls Harry

"coming… Nice to meet you. Yells jade

"you to" replies Rose

"Jade there you are" says Hermione

"I lost you" says this with I didn't care either attitude.

"I'm fine I met some people, a girl named Rose and a guy named Aries" She tells her new friend her eyes sparkle when she says the guys name

"well the girl is okay but the guy… isn't he a Slytherin guy" Hermione asks in a quizzical voice

"yeah but I decided not to judge on what house your in it seems like the best way to do it." Jade thinks out loud

They enter the Great Hall to Jades surprise they find a feast. She thinks about the people she left at Beaxdebons and about what they would be doing now.

"don't look so down" says a familiar voice. She turns around to see Aries behind her "You dropped this when you ran from me." He said as he handed her, her charm bracelet

"thank you I didn't realize it was missing" says Jade Appreciatively

"you shouldn't judge a book by its cover or in this case a guy buy the house he's in" replied Aries with a slight chuckle as he sweep some hair out of his eyes. He's so cute thinks Jade to herself

"Aries honey there you are." Says a voice from behind them

"I've been looking for you." replies the girl

Jade turns around to find a girl who has made her uniform as slutty as she can.

"my name is Emerald Sunshine." She says "I'm in hufflepuff."

"hi I'm jade and I'm in Gryffindor." Says Jade as she turns to look Aries in the Eyes.

"I'm not your honey how many times do I have to say it." Harshly whispers Aries who is clearly aggravated

"But…" says Emerald

Jade walks away as they start to fight. _Thinking how cute Aries looks when he gets mad his cheeks get all red, his eyes got dark, and the sparkle leaves. But this look suits him._

"Excuse you" replies sabs with an attitude "you clumsy fool Draco told me you were no good" her expression softens "But don't worry I don't always listen to him."

She walks to her table. Jade goes and sits by Harry who saved her a spot.

"Let me greet our new pupils and say a few words flabbergash allywallady. You may begin. Says Dumbledore who Jade remembered from they're meeting.

After the feast everyone goes to their common rooms.

"We start classes tomorrow and there are more houses to a class this year so get to sleep." Says one of the prefects.

"Tomorrow we have care for magical creators with Slytherin and Ravenclaw." Reads Jade out loud.

"A lot of students for one teacher." Thinks Hermione out loud. "Well let's go to bed."

The next day they go outside to class and jade is surprised to see Sabs is there early. So was some guy in Ravenclaw she had never seen. He was a curly blonde haired, icy blue eyed, pale, and in all black no house colors besides the required tie on him.

"Hey I'm Jade." She says casually.

"I'm Seth." Says the guy with not a lot of interest.

"Hey you know Seth." Says Rose with a lot of enthusiasm she looks over at Sabs "Hey do you know Seth?"

Sabs just looks at her "No"

"Hi" says Seth to Sabs

"Hhhhi" Stutters Sabs. Everyone could tell that she likes him.

"I think you should come and sit." Said a very annoyed and very jealous Draco.

"Fine. Coming." Said Sabs who couldn't afford to get on his bad side.

"Hello I'm professor Hagrid. I am your teacher. Today we will be learning about cowls a cat and owl mix. I have heard some of you have one raise your hand if you do."

Seth, Jade, Sabs, Rose, and Aries raise they're hands.

"Good I want Mr. Mcaly and Ms. Keigwin to work together, Mr. Augus and Ms. Lennox to work together, Ms. Wolfe there is a guy in another one of my classes his name is Mr. Cyan Banquo. Would you work with him?"

"Sure I'd love to." Says an enthusiastic Rose.

"Great" mutters Draco.

Sabs moves next to Seth at the same time Jade moves next to Aries. Just then a boy walks in.

"You sent for me Professor." Said the boy.

"Ahhh… Yes Mr. Banquo." Says Hagrid "Or as you told me to call you Cyan. I want you to meet your partner Ms. Wolfe or as you will know her Rose."

"Hi you have a cowl I guess." Says Cyan

"Yeah" replies rose in a girlish voice. Cyan is a cute guy with brown hair, brown eyes; he was wearing his uniform perfect down to the tee.

She can't wait to start working with cyan.

"You guys have to do a two parchment essay on how to take care of a cowl." Suddenly says Hagrid.

"Maybe the three groups should get together in the library to study." Offers a very dazed Jade

_She's thinking about how perfectly this worked out._

8


	2. The start of the drama

"That's cool." Replies Aries Quickly.

"Yeah sure." Says Sabs

"Fine" says both rose and cyan at the same time. They all start to laugh together.

"I don't think you should get that friendly with Aries. He hangs out with womanizers. The main one being Broc Mcaly." Harry tells jade.

"You mean Seth's brother" asks a very surprised Jade.

"Yeah that's the one." Replies Harry after a moment of thought.

"Oh my gosh." Says Jade "Seth seems so nice."

"Well you should go to the library and see those people."

When Jade got to the library she was the only one there. So she sat in the corner with the book and read.

"What are you reading?" Asks a familiar voice.

Jade looks up to see Aries.

"Nothing Good why." She asked back trying to be difficult. Then there was a noise coming from behind them. They turned around but nothing was there except a small box. Jade picked it up and on it a piece of paper said "You'll be wearing this in your grave very soon."

"Oh my gosh, what the fuck." screamed Jade dropping the

Box.

"What" asks Aries he picked up the box and read "What the hell who would be a sick demented freak who would fucking send this fucking note"

"Aries its okay everyone else is coming can we just drop it?" asked Jade "At least till we're alone again."

"Fine" says Aries fast.

"What are you two doing you having a love bird session." Tease Rose.

"Nothing like that" Says jade laughing

"What's that?" Asks Seth

"What" says jade?

"That box." He points at the table

"Oh nothing." Says Jade after looking causally at the box at the table that she knew wasn't just anything.

"It's a present isn't it?" Says Rose as she picks it up and reads the tag. "What the fuck that the fuck sent this shit."

"What" says everyone else together Rose reads it out loud? Everyone starts yelling at the same time.

"Shut up!" screams an aggravated Jade "Please stop freaking out."

"How can we" asks Sabrina

"I'll be fine leave it alone can we do this tomorrow." Asks jade

"Yeah" says everyone in unison.

Sabs walks off with Seth as he asks her to go to hogsmeade with him next time. Rose just walks out silently along with Cyan.

"Jade you need to deal with this." Says Aries after they are gone.

"I know" she looks up into his worried blue eyes.

_He's cute _she thinks to herself and suddenly she finds herself kissing him.

"Stop" she says then runs away _thinking maybe Harry is right he is a womanizer._ When she gets to her bed she lays there thinking _about all that happened that day_ and falls fast asleep. The next morning she reads out loud.

"Charms with Ravenclaw and hufflepuff oh thank gosh."

"Didn't you get the memo we don't have classes today." Asks a girl she has learned is named Sky.

"Why?" she asks with a continued look.

"They're planning a dance for our class." Replies the girl. "So all the classes go to the great hall. Dumbledore is already answering questions."

"Of course the guys ask the girls Mr. Mcaly and Mr. Augus it's traditional." Says Dumbledore to the guys "Though the girls have a right to turn you down." He continues with a slight smile.

"What is the dress" asks Jade.

"Dress robes for the guys gowns for the girls Ms. Lennox." He tells her "I believe you had some of these at Beaxdebons?"

"Yes headmaster. We did." She confirmed.

"Would you go to the dance with me?" she heard behind her she turned around and found Lyric behind her. He was Japanese guy with black hair, blue eyes, and built very well.

"Ummmmm…" she looked at Aries the looked back at lyric. "Sure I would love to."

She sees sabs talking with a guy named Oz.

"Would like to go with me?" asks Oz wearily

"She cant she's going with me already." Says Draco. He says this as Seth walks up he turns back around. Thinking _To bad she's going with Draco._ Rose was standing depressed that no one was asking her. Suddenly a rose appears in front of her. With a note that looked like this…

_Rose please _

_Say you'll go _

_To The dance _

_With me _

_Love cyan _

Rose went to find Cyan. When she did she gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek and said of course.

"When did I say I'll go with you Draco Malfoy?" asks a very mad Sabrina.

"You didn't have to us purebloods have to stay together." Says Draco with a sneer "Oz is a mud blood anyway you wouldn't want to dance with that filth."

"Your right" says Sabs trying to think of a way to get Draco back for his nasty comments. _I think he sent the note to jade _she thinks. _I'll find out._ Nothing eventful happens until the night of the dance.

"Time to go get ready Ms. Lennox" says professor McGonagall "Who are you waiting for."

"Aries I thought he had you this period I guess I was wrong." She says as she walks towards the Gryffindor common room.

_I should get ready she thinks _She is disappointed she didn't get to see Aries. She pulls on her dress. It's long and pink with an empire waist, only one sleeve, and slits a little past her knees. Next she curls her hair then does her make-up.

"When did you get that?" asks Hermione

"My mom sent it." Says Jade still thinking

"It looks good on you." Says an admiring Ginny

"Thanks" says Jade

The walk down to the common room.

"You girls look great" exclaims Harry

"thanks" they all say together.

They walk down to the great hall where jade meets up with lyric.

"you look beautiful" he says looking sincere.

"thanks" says Jade then they start to dance. At that moment Sabs enters With Draco.

"Ahhh Look at the lovebirds" teases Draco "that's okay just wait till you see Aries."

"What are you talking about." Asks Jade to Sabrina knowing she wont get an answer from Draco.

"Don't answer her." Yells Draco.

"I'm so sorry Jade." She says as she walks away with Draco.

"lets keep dancing" says Jade thinking they are trying to scare her.

The Rose arrives with Cyan. They look so happy together. Suddenly in walks Aries and Seth together. They are staggering. They are high.

"Oh My gosh!" cries Sabs.

"no" says Jade "I've got to help him I'm sorry I'll talk to you later."

She runs up to Aries as sabs runs up to Seth.

"Lets get them out of here." Cries Sabs

"Okay" Says Jade they push the boys out of the great hall and jade pushes Aries into one empty class as Sabs pushes Seth into another.

"What are you thinking? Are you crazy?" screams Jade

"Why do you care I'm just a womanizer because I hang out with Broc." Says Aries in a weird voice.

"I do care, I'm sorry I was asked by him but I like you." She says

"then kiss me Don't run away this time." He says

"fine" Jade says

They start to kiss

"I cant I can smell the weed on your breathe." Jade says "

"Tomorrow maybe them." Whispers Aries

"To tell you the truth maybe not I don't like druggies." Replies Jade

"I'm Sooooo SOOORRRY" he says sarcastically "I think that you shouldn't be so picky Draco says you're a filthy mud blood anyways.

"Well he's wrong I'm half and I'm going back to me date." She storms out as she says that. She gets to the great hall as Lyric is leaving.

"Don't leave, let's dance. I just wanted to get him out of harms way." She says turning him around. They start to dance. Sabs comes in.

"How could YOU JUST LEAVE HIM IN A CLASSROOM BY HIMSELF. JUST TO BE WITH LYRIC." Asks sabs

"Is he okay?" asks Jade

"I don't know Madame Proffery has him he's passed out." She says looking worried "Seth is with him."

"Go" says Lyric. That was good enough for her she ran up to the infirmary Sabs fallowing close behind.

"Oh my god." She says when she sees him.

"My god too." He whispers.

"How are you?" she asks as she sits down beside him.

"Better all the drugs are out." He says "She pumped my stomach and I never want to do that again."

When she hears him say this she leans over fast and kisses him.

"Don't and we may be good." Says jade happy that he said that.

"I want to accompany you to hogsmeade next time." He thinks out loud

"That's a great idea." She says and then kisses him one last time as she gets kicked out by Madame Proffery.

"Is he okay." Asks Emerald

"Yeah he's fine." Jade says wearily

"Good I would feel so guilty if he wasn't" she says

"Why?" Jade asks confused

"I am the reason he's like this." Emerald says matter of factly

"Don't flatter yourself." Says rose who has just walked up "I just heard what happened I'm sorry."

"Its okay he's okay." Says jade

"Yeah well Lyric isn't." says rose

"Oh Gosh." Says jade and runs to go find Lyric. The last place she looks is the common room where she of course finds him.

"There you are." Says Lyric

"Yeah are you okay?" asks jade looking into his eyes

"_Oh god what am I doing." She thinks as she ends up kissing Lyric. "What am I going to o I like them both but I don't cheat on people. Help!"_ she finds herself sitting on his lap and kissing him more she loses all sense of thought until sky and onyx walk into the room.


	3. Forbbiden Love

Chapter 3: Forbidden Love

"Get a Room" shouts onyx to get their attention.

"How long have you been there" asks a curious lyric?

"Only a minute I swear." Says sky thinking about the guy that she likes and can not be with unfortunately.

"I'm going to bed." Says Jade

"Night" says everyone together. She goes up the stairs to the girls dorms and finds her bed and falls on to it and passes out.

The next day she wakes up to go face class with Slytherin and Ravenclaw plus cyan from hufflepuff. As soon as she gets out of her dormitory she walks into Sabs.

"It wasn't Draco." She says "I know that he's happy it happened but it wasn't him." She finishes quickly.

"And just how do you know that." Asks jade scared of what sabs answer just might be.

"I slept with him to find out." Sabs says quietly. "Well not on purpose it just kind of happened."

"Oh my gosh EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW. You shouldn't have done that." Says jade with disgust.

"Don't you think I know that?" Asks Sabs.

"That's okay I ended up making out with both lyric and Aries last night." Confesses Jade.

"Oh my god what are you going to do? Who are you going to chose? Who do you like more?" Starts Jabs

Jade interrupts her with "I don't know anything anymore."

"Why are you crying?" asks a very familiar voice "I didn't get out of the hospital wing for this."

"I didn't mean for you to see me like this." She says whipping her eyes

"That's okay." Aries says hugging her tight to her disbelief she hugs him back tightly.

"It'll never work." Cries Jade

"What'll never work?" Aries asks

"Us you and me Your in Slytherin and I am in Gryffindor Snape would kill you and so would Draco you would be the laughing stock of Slytherin." Cries Jade and to make it worse she screams "I don't like you anyways I like Lyric."

Then she ran into the bathroom and fixed her self. Then she went to go find Lyric. When she found him Aries walked through the door. She told Lyric to hold her.

"Hold me please." She told him.

"Okay." says Lyric and wraps his arms around her. Aries looks away but before he does jade sees a tear drop fall down his face.

"Oh gosh what did I do I just made Aries cry the man that I think that I love. This is too much like Romeo and Juliet with all the forbidden love. I love you Aries." She thinks to her self.

"Aries I'm so sorry." Says jade in a whisper

"What." Asks Lyric.

"Ohhh nothing." She tells him ashamed because he really likes her and all she can think about it Aries.


	4. New friends and Big Secrets

Chapter 4: New friends and big secrets.

If you have read the paper version of this fan fiction a.k.a. the one I wrote for my friends and decided to type and put on this web site, then this part has changed drastically… Please reread. And yes for all of you who read it before it will change the full story in many ways.

Jade sees Sabs talking to a girl at the hufflepuff table. She goes over there to talk to them.

"Hi Sabs." Says Jade "Who's Your Friend?"

"This is Sapphire." Says sabs

"Nice to meet you your name is…" asks sapphire.

"I'm jade." Replies Jade thinking that Sabs must have said something about her seeing as they are the best of friends ever.

"Coll. I've heard a lot about you from a lot of people especially Harry Potter…" says Sapphire.

"hey." Says Seth who has just walked up he takes Sabs by the arm and pulls her away into a deserted cupboard. "Draco is boasting about you and him last night and your friend Jade really hurt Aries. So Draco is trying to hook him up with Emerald Sunshine which isn't a good thing what should we do. He says worried about what he has told her.

"I don't know about the Draco thing but I'll handle it about the Aries thing we can just place it so that Jade hears Aries try to Ask out Emerald and hopefully she'll do something and if she doesn't we will step in then okay." Sabs explains to Seth. "Now go here comes the first problem I'm going to deal with."

"Hey Hon." Says Draco dreamily.

"Hey if you keep telling people about last night then it will never and I mean never happen again." Sabs tells Draco in a weird voice.

"Fine." Says Draco and walks off

When Sabs looks into the great hall she sees Aries walking towards Emerald and is relieved to see she doesn't have to do anything because Jade is right behind Emerald.

"Hey what's up?" Says emerald to an approaching Aries.

"Nothing but will you…" he is cut of by Jade

"Aries don't. I'm sorry I'm just confused. Please don't go out with her I love you." She says this and then covers her mouth thinking about how she can't believe she just said that.

"Oh my god what are you going to do about Lyric and I love you too." He tells her.

"I'll let him down gently I don't know how but I will." She tells him

They went to go to potions and found a note hanging on the door that said

DO NOT ENTER NO CLASS TODAY PROFFESOR SNAPE.

"I wonder why we don't have potions today." Says Sky who has just joined them.

"Are you jade?" Asks a little fist year that has just come by.

"Yeah I am May I ask why." Jade says

"This is for you." The first year says

Come to My office behind the Gargoyle Bring four friend's two boys and two girls. Dumbledore P.S. I love gumdrops.

"Well okay Aries, Sabs, Rose, and Harry will you come with me." Jade says thinking how grateful she is Lyric is not around he would want to go with her also.

They get to the Gargoyle.

"Gumdrops." Says Harry who has already learned the password many time s before.

"Hello Ms. Lennox." Says Dumbledore "Ahhh Yes you followed my instructions Ms. Keigwin, Mr. Augus, Ms. Wolfe, And Mr. Potter. Do you know why you are here?"

"No" they all say together.

"You're here because you are the four that Jade likes enough to bring you here not knowing what lies ahead therefore I think that she trusts you and now she has a secret to tell all of you."

"No I can't are kidding you have to be I cant I just can't." She screams

"You can and you will." Sys Dumbledore

"No I won't."

"You will tell them." Dumbledore says in a very calm voice.

"Fine …. I really don't know how to explain this to you all I am not just a student here but also family of the head master. You see when I was a baby my parents like yours Harry were killed by Voldemort and I was sent to an orphanage. My grandfather Dumbledore thought that it was better if no one knew until I came to Hogwarts and he could assure my safety from Voldemort and now I guess that he wants everyone to know me secret." Jade explains to them trying to hold back tears.

"You aren't serious right there's just no way."

"Oh. But she is it has taken a lot out of me at first I didn't want to tell her but then when I asked her to transfer she got suspicious of me so I told her and showed her through the pensive. Well now you know and Jade doesn't have to keep this locked up inside her this should be good for her. Well now that you all know you have a lot to think about so go off to bed straight there no stops okay. "

They all Leave in silence and head back to their rooms.

Like I said before if you have read the paper version it is very different but I couldn't make them family I have too much of a crush on him and as you know Jade is based off of me in the way she acts and thinks so yeah this is how it is now. I know lame but doesn't make a great impact on the story except for the love interest category.

3


End file.
